Vengeance
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Based on IamRotting's Coffee and Arrest. This talks about the son of Elsa and Anna, Edward who goes on a Hellbent War On Crime when he runs into someone who knows where Hans is. Now he goes on his one last Mission: Kill Hans and Avenge his mothers. M for Blood, Gore, Language, and Torturer. Modren AU: Edward is based on The Punisher.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic inspired by Iamrotting's fanfic call Coffee and Arrest a fanfic i highly recommend it's pretty emotional and be advise his fanfic contains one chapter that will probably make you teary. Also this is also inspired by that one episode in Batman The Brave and The Bold. that episode where Batman confronts Joe Chill yeah here it's the son of Elsa and Anna that's technicality The Punisher since IamRotting's fanfic takes place in New York. Warning: This is a Elsanna fanfic but contains no Anna and Elsa only the son who's on a Hellbent war on crime. Also this fic is Gritty, Dark, Emotional, Bloody, Gorey and Violent. Contains Sadistic Revenge Torture. Anyway give Coffee and Arrest a hit.**

* * *

_Vengeance_

_Chaos AD Tanks on the streets _

_Confronting police_

_ Bleeding the Plebs Raging_

_ crowd Burning cars_

_ Bloodshed starts _

_Who'll be alive?_

_~Refuse/Resist- Hatebreed~_

Vengeance, It's the only thing Edward cares about. For many years he hungers for revenge on the man name Hans ,who raped and murder his mothers, Elsa Winters and Anna Summers. He raped them without mercy and killed them in cold blood. Now ever since the death of his mothers he lived a lonely life, no one could cheer him up on his Birthday, He get's sad when it's mother's day and he cries when it's Christmas, knowing that the two most important people in his life are gone. His life was never same. He went from a guy who lost his parents to this Hellbent Seeker Of Vengeance. A voice broke his wheel of his torturer past "Master Edward are you alright?" said Kai his butler, Ever since the death of his parents, Kai toke cared of him and raised him and he now assist him in his Vigilantist Actions . "I'm fine, Thank you for asking Kai." Edward replied. Kai nodded and said "Master, It's time for you to go now." Edward checked his watch it was 7:45 PM, he sigh and said to himself '_The time for Vengeance has come.' _

Edward open a metal cabinet in there where Weapons ranging from Knives to Firearms. He geared himself with Pitch Black military graded pants, along with black boots with a metal tip, a black shirt, Black Dragon Skin Body Armor with a White Skull painted on it, he put on his Black Military gloves that made knives impossible to cut thru them, then lastly he put on a Chrome Skull Mask that's painted White. The n Edward produced to Arming himself. He carried his 9MM Duel Beretta Model 93R Machine Pistols, a .45 ACP KRISS Vector SMG, A 5.56x45mm NATO Hecklar and Koch G36C Assault Rifle with an AG36 Grenade Launcher, A 12 Gauge JackHammer MK3A1 Automatic Shotgun, A .44 Raging Bull Magnum and A Steyr HS .50 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle. He pack the ammunition and continue into sharping his Predator Combat Knife, and then sharping his Duel M-22 Tactical Short Swords. he finally checked his gear and his weapons making sure there in great condition. He finally turned to Kai who was waiting, "Master Edward may I recommend that you might want to go stealthy this time?"Edward looked at and simply nodded, kai always wanted him to go Stealthy and this day he decided to do it. he open a glass case in it were a 12 piece Ridge Runner Throwing Knives and a Black Tactical Compound Bow with quiver that's carrying 45 Arrows. He grabbed both the Throwing Knives and the Bow, he made sure he was carrying at least 10 explosive arrows just in case.

Edward march to the garage where his Black Hummer was, his hummer has special wheels which made it easy to go thru any terrain, Black tainted windows that were also bullet proof. He turned to Kai who was smiling "Ah Master Edward i wish you good hunting, Also when you find that animal don't make his death swift." Edward didn't say anything, ever since the death of his mothers he became very Nihilistic and Emotionless. he put his hand on Kai's shoulder and said "I promise you Kai when I get my hands on Hans I will make his death slow and Painful." Kai pulled him into a hug, Edward returned the embrace the man was like family, the closest thing to family. Edward broke away carried two big pitch black suitcase and put them in the back of his hummer. He got in, turned the key and the engine roared. he then drove off and out of his secluded house in the forest. Kai look at the horizon and simply said "God spend Edward."

In the city Edward's aunt, Rapunzel looked at the dark city from her apartment, she sighed "Oh Elsa, Anna if only you could see the city now. if only both can see how your son is. He was never the same after you left us." Rapunzel sob softy and then dropped to her knees "Please watch over Edward, guide him." with that Rapunzel continue to cry missing her cousin Anna.

Edward stopped his Hummer and check the area for any monster preying on the innocent and looking out for Hans as well. He then saw a red hair woman struggling with a big guy. He got off his car and hid in the shadows not wanting to get caught. The woman kept struggling and yelled in a Scottish accent "Leave me alone you big brute, I told you I don't owe you nothing!" the man laughed and said "You owe me one thing: Your body." he then tried to rip her cloths off only to be stop by footsteps, he turn and saw nothing but darkness "Alright you, show yourself!" the man then was surprised by a 7'5 Man wearing Black body armor with a white skull painted on and a white chrome skull mask. fear rushed into the man's veins he then grabbed the woman and took a small knife "One more step and I'll slice her fuckin throat! You hear me!" he yelled. Edward just smirked behind his mask and said "You must be very tough abusing woman, what a real man you are." The man just gritted his teeth and continue to press the knife on the Scottish woman's throat. Then a split second Edward threw a throwing knife and it hit the man in his hand. He screamed in pain as he dropped the knife Edward walked towards the man. The man just glared at him "You bastard I'll kill you!" he then charge at Edward only to get his fist caught by him, Edward turn the his hand around breaking it. He then strikes the man in the face breaking his nose and a few teeth. He then strikes him in the leg breaking it in half. The man can only scream in pain as he saw the bone sticking out. Edward then grab him in by the collar and said in a serious dark tone "What's you name?" the man replied 'FUCK YOU!" only to me met with a fist in the face, he coughed up blood and spit some broken teeth. "One more time what's your name?" the man replied quickly "Oaken" That quickly cross Edward's mind '_I think I know who he works for_.' With that he integrated Oaken "Who do you you work for?" Oaken look at his attacker "As if I'll tell you." Edward then pulled out some pincers and then grabbed his left eye out, Oaken screamed in agony as Edward pulled out his eyeball out it still has the cord and it's was dripping blood "Are you going to tell me or maybe I should try your remaining teeth?" Oaken squirmed "Alright, Alright I'll tel you. I was sent by a man name Hans to get money that this bitch owes." Edward shocked to hear this and remember the tragic event that played in his mind he remembers how he help Hans rape his Mother, Anna and then torturer her mom, Elsa.

He then tied oaken's hand to a pole, he turned to the red head who was on the ground in shock on how she was about to be raped only to be rescue by the vigilante that prowls the streets of New York at night. She looks up at Edward and takes his hand as he lifts her off the ground "Thank you I don't know what could have happen to me if you haven't came." Edward was then taken back when the red head hugged him "My name's Merida and thank you again for rescuing me." She then turns to a Bloodied up and one eye Oaken "What are you going to this animal." Edward looked at Merida and said in a dark tone "Make him pay for his sins of course." Merida Nodded and said "Make sure he pays what he did." with that she quickly left the scene.

Edward turned to Oaken and said "Where does Hans live?" Oaken looked up and said " At a Brothel call The Sin's End he keeps the bitches in line-" He was cut off as another throwing knife hit him in his knee "I rather you don't use such a vulgar word to describe women,." Oaken screamed unable to move and look up to Edward in Fear. He then saw him pulled out a very large, very sharp combat knife "Look man I surrender just leave me for the police just don't kill me okay I confess i raped a few women, i killed some people and I drowned a baby just please take me in." He saw Edward move in closer and saw him lift his Knife "NO!" Edward then strikes with the knife in the head leaving a large gash "Men get arrested, Dogs get Put Down!" with that he continue to strike him with knife until Oaken head was completely sliced in half. His brains spilled onto the pavement and blood splatters were all over the walls he then dipped his hand in Oaken's half chopped head and drew a Skull with his blood to let police know he was here.

Edward Got in his hummer and drove '_ I got you this time Hans, and this time you'll learn the meaning of Fear. I'll make you suffer for all the pain you caused me.'_ with that the car drove into the city.

_**AN: Man this chapter took me a while this isn't going to be long it's gonna be like 3 or 4 chapters so Hey give Coffee and Arrest a look. Reviews are welcome and yes i added some characters from Brave and Tangled. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter of the Vengeance story. Also this how Edward is, I'm listing these categories based on the hero wiki and the villains wiki. Because i want you guys to learn more about my OC and how some of his actions are pretty villainous at times. And because I can.**

**Hero: Child Saver, Child Lover, Feminist, Family Saver, Animal Kindness, Animal Lover, Protector Of The Innocent, Good Hearted Bastard, Good Darkness, Anti-Hero, Gentle Giant, Tragic Hero, Seeker Of Vengeance, Life Saver, Kind-Hearted Hero, Friendly Hero, Protector, Loyal Hero, Tech-User, Armorer Hero, Hero Who Lost A Family Member, Detective, Brute, Son Of A Hero, Honorable Hero.  
**

**Villain: Nihilist, Mutilator, Torturer, Sadist, Slasher, Mass Murder, Strangler, Amoral, Drowner, Bomber, Bludgeoner, Gunman, Heavy Weapon User, Axeman, Knifeman, Swordman, Archer, Assassin, Stalker, Kidnapper, Power-Tool Users, Poisoner, Sniper, Anti-Villain, Pyromaniac, One-Man Army, Arsonist, Remorseful Villain, Nephew Of A Hero, Son Of A Hero. Villain That's Biologically Related To A Hero, Trap Master.  
**

**Now the characteristic of Edward.**

**Full Name: Edward Winters**

**Family: Elsa and Anna (Mothers) Deceased, Rapunzel and Eugene(Aunt and Uncle) Alive**

**Likes: His Mothers, His Aunt and Uncle, His Butler, Children, Animals, Women, Nature, Guns, Knives, Any Weapon, Bring Pain To Criminals**

**Dislikes: Criminals, Police, Hans, Oaken, Seeing The Innocent Being Hunted.**

**Victims Of Edward: Rapists, Child Abusers, Abusers, Drug Junkies, Mafia, Yakuza, Aryan Brotherhood, Violent Racists, Biker Gangs, Pedophiles, Child Murderers, Misogynists, Crime Lords, Abusive Cops, Corrupted Police and Politicians, Irish Mob, Cartels, Animal Abusers, Homophobes, Etc.  
**

**Alias: Mastered Edward(By Kai), "The Punisher", "The Skull", "White Hood", "Grim Reaper" (By Criminals and Police) Our Little Angel (By Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Eugene) **

**Occupation: Merciless Vigilante **

**Goals: Eliminate Crime and Corruption, Avenge The Death Of His Mothers, Protect The Innocent, Kill Hans.**

**Hobby: Killing, Torturing, Mutilating Criminals, Saving Lives, Visiting The Graves Of His Mothers, Talking With His Mothers, Helping Children.****  
**

**Powers/Skills: Skilled Fighter and Martial Artist; Skilled With Guns and Explosives, High Tolerance To Pain, Superior Detective Skills, Intelligent **

**Type Of Hero: Anti-Hero, Tragic Hero**

**Type Of Villain: Anti-Villain, Vigilante **

**Height: 7'5**

**Weight: 450 Pounds**

**Eye Color: Blue (Anna's Side)**

**Hair Color: Stark White (Elsa's Side) **

**Body Type: Muscular (Almost like The Rock)**

**Current Age: 25**

**I'm listing this cause in case some makes a hero wiki or villain wiki for my OC I'll be more then welcome to let you do that. Also i like to describe my OC and because i can and I Don't Give A fuck! Now On With The Show.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Warzone_

_Here I am,  
I am Lost in your land  
And I hope you will be  
Creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out,  
hear my call  
And I'll always believe-  
Creeping in my soul_

_~CryoShell- Creeping In My Soul~_

Police we're all over the ally looking at what remains of Oaken. Some cops couldn't stand the carnage some threw up just from the sight. Captain Hendrick arrived at the bloody scene "What do you got for me?" The forensic guy walked up "Judging by the sliced head and the broken bones, he was taken down by someone who has to have some military training cause the take down was done so well. And he must have a very powerful swing to even cut this guy's head in half." Captain Hendrick studied the scene and turn to Olaf, another police officer "Any idea who this may be Olaf?" Olaf looked at the scene and stood in shock "Holy shit this, this is Oaken or what's left of him." Captain Hendrick jerked to look at Olaf "Oaken? Hans's Thug?! Jesus Christ who ever did this to him must have some personal business or Must have been pissed of." Olaf sighed sadly remembering that tragic day that Oaken and Hans we're freed from prison and then went and raped and killed Elsa and Anna leaving their son, Edward who's life was forever ruined. Hendrick looked at Olaf, he too remembers that tragic day. Olaf said "Any witnesses?" A detective walked up towards Olaf and Hendrick "Just one." he replied 'A young Scottish woman who claims someone saved her from Oaken." Hendrick, eager to know who did this quickly ask him "How did he look?" The detective said "He appear to be wearing all black had some Black body armor almost like Kevlar-" He was cut off by Olaf "Did it have a Skull on it?" the detective nodded. Olaf left the scene quickly, Captain Hendrick went after him "Olaf! What's Wrong?" Olaf turned to his Captain "Hendrick. You know what's wrong! Look, Oaken, the right hand of that bastard Hans is dead not only that he was mutilated. Judging by the wounds the person must have tortured him. Look Hendrick for the last 13 years Hans has been roaming New York as a free man, leaving Edward, Elsa's and Anna's son in torment . Now all of sudden Oaken is now dead. Look this wasn't a regular murder and it was gang-related either." Hendrick shock of what Olaf said "Hendrick for the last 2 years this vigilante has eliminated the the Angels Of Death biker gang, the whole Italian Mafia, the Russian Mafia, every crime organization in New York and every corrupted cop and politicians in the state." Hendrick knows what Olaf is talking about for the last 2 years no officer could identify the mysterious hero who pretty much eliminated the majority of New York's crime. "How is it that after so many years we haven't even know the identity of this guy? Tell me Olaf what do you think?" Olaf give a deep thought, Olaf knows this theory is well dumb but he notice that ever since the Murder of Elsa and Anna this vigilante has begun killing criminals "Maybe it's Edward." Before Hendrick can say anything Olaf cut him off "Ever since Elsa and Anna have been murder all of sudden This Vigilante appears and start his Killing Spree at the same time every time He's out killing there's no sign of Edward." Before Hendrick could say something the police radio buzzed "_All Units, All Units we have a shootout The Sin's End. Massive Shootout. Eye witnesses report a A man in his mid 20s, dressed in black bearing a Skull. I repeat all units report to The Sin's End." _Hendrick looked at Olaf *Let's Go."

_3 Hours Earlier _

Edward decided to stop at his Aunt's house Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Flynn are the only people apart from Kai and Kristoff that know what he does at night. He knocked the door, he then heard his Uncle Flynn voice 'Who is it?" Edward gave a small smile "Your Nephew." with that the door flew open Edward was met with two people hugging him despite his large figure. Rapunzel was the first to speak "Oh Edward we saw the news. I can't believe you killed Oaken. I hope you gave that bastard a slow death." Flynn smile at his wife's word "We'll let's get in doors." All 3 walked in the apartment. "I'll make some tea." Said Rapunzel with that she left to the kitchen.

10 mins later she return with some Herbal Tea. "So Edward anything new." Asked his uncle. Wasting no time he said the words that his aunt and uncle we're waiting for years to hear "I finally know where Hans is." The room went silent. Edward Continue "He's the boss of this brothel called The Sin's End. I decided to come here to tell you that once am done with this I may be leaving New York.". Both family members we're shock by this Flynn then said "You can't leave New York, Edward your fighting a war with the assholes that are ruining this city for the last 5 years crime is now an all time low in New York thanks to you." Rapunzel then said "Edward, Your uncle is right you can't leave New York, but that's not the point does Kristoff know about this?" Edward Nodded "I told him when i was done with Oaken. I decided to start an assault on The Sin's End I won't rest until I find Hans and make the fucker pay for what he did to my mothers." Both relatives looked at each other, all of sudden Flynn got up and left. Edward got curious "Where's Uncle Flynn going/" Rapunzel just said He'll be back sweetie he has something for you." She was right because Flynn was carrying a pretty large green case, he then put on the table. "What's this?" Eugene just said "Open It. You'll See." with that Edward opened the Case and saw a M249 SAW LMG. He was surprised by this he'll like to know where did his uncle got this from his uncle is just a worker at SONY and His Aunt was an Artist part time nurse. "As much as I like to ask where did you get this I won't ask but why?' Eugene got up "If your going to The Sin's End then you might as well carry this, Kai told us about your weapons and said your just missing a machine gun and I think this is it." With that Edward held the SAW with great ease, it's true he was missing a gun to complete his Armory but this doesn't explain why his aunt and uncle gave him such a weapon. "Why are you guys giving me this?" Rapunzel was the first to respond " Like your uncle said if your going to that brothel you might as well give them hell." Edward Nodded and got up "Well I'll be going I have some unfinished business with Hans." He grab the weapon and was about to open the door when he heard his aunt say "Go with God Edward." Edward smiled weakly, her aunt was always tried to make him feel better but he replied in a dark tone "God's gonna sit this one out." with that he left.

_The Sin's End_

Two guards outside of the brothel we're guarding the entrance to keep out anyone who looks like a cop or someone else "Hey you heard the news some got Oaken." said one of the two "Yeah I heard, Oaken's the last guy i expected to get killed. Come to think of it i was begining to wonder." The other guard looked at his friend "What are you saying Danny" Danny looked at his friend's face "Come Eric, ever since Hans raped and murder those two bitches someone has been targeting our group first one to get fucked was that judge, Frollo who bust Hans out, then it was "The Duke" our closet trading partner in the cocaine business, next we have Gaston that guy who thinks he's better at anything, then it's that Meth supplier name "King Candy" and lastly it's Oaken. I mean you think some other Gang is out to get us?" Eric chuckled at his friend's theory "Danny, it's not just our guys it's others. I mean every Mafia family, every gang, every Cartel is being killed off all point to this guy duked in all black and no one know who is all that people see is a Skull." Danny quickly replied "Yeeah but one guy? I mean sure i heard he has some Military Grade shit gear but it can't be just one guy. I mean what if it's I don't know 4 or 8 guys." Eric just laughed "8 guys I doubt it. According to the cops it's just one guy. I mean come on ever since that bitch Elsa and that whore Anna we"re-" He was quickly silence with an arrow to the skull, he felled down dead. Danny scared turned only to be met with a combat knife to the throat. He saw "The Punisher" as he slowly cut his throat.

Hans, pacing back in forth was on the verge of blowing up. "Come on boss your going nuts" said he's friend Adam. 'NUTS?! OAKEN HAS TURNED UP DEAD! THE LAST GUY I EXPECTED TO END UP DEAD!" Yelled Hans His friend was about to say something only to get cutoff by Gunfire. Adam looks at Hans "He's here."

Edward Stormed into the brothel firing his SAW at any gangster. '_The War Has Just Begun' _he said it to himself. He continue to blast any scum that got in his way. He dropped his SAW and pulled out his JACKHAMMER. Shell after Shell the bodies starting piling. The floor were filled with what's left of the criminals. Edward yelled at the top of his lungs "HANS I'M COMING FOR YOU!" He marched up the stairs only to be meet with more resistance. "Well the coward hides behind his minions." He pulled out his China Lake Grenade Launcher and fired. The room filled with dismembered bodies. Edward found one still alive he grabbed him 'Where's Hans?!" The criminal spitted on his face "Screw You Punisher I ain't' telling you shit ." Edward grabbed his head and held it close to the burning fire "Tell me and I'll make your death less painful." the criminal spat "FUCK YOU!" Edward dunk his head to the fire and held it there for 5 seconds "I can go on for forever." the criminal broke "Oaky I'll tell you he's at the top floor. Please let me live." Edward just held out his head to the flames and he smiled as he screamed, once the scum was dead he left he's useless carcass in the flames.

Edward reached the top floor he cocked his .44 Magnum. He approach the door and kicked it open. He was met with a knife to his arm. Edward paid no attention as he grabbed his attacker and rammed his fist to his facing going through the skull he pulled some of his brains out. he dropped the body to the ground as he finally meet the man who ruined his life. "Hans" he said in a dark yet menacing tone.

Hans saw the one that everyone called "The Punisher" Hans quickly got out a M1911 Pistol and fired at the Punisher. Edward quickly dodge each bullet as he threw the knife that his friend stab with. It hits The hand of Hans. "Your the coward who raped and murder Elsa Winters and Anna Summers." Hans looked up "That was a lifetime ago." Edward enraged threw the table that was between them "Yes. MY LIFETIME! You raped them without mercy and murder them in cold blood Hans." Hans was now truly scared "How do you know this? HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THIS?!" Edward got closer and closer " I KNOW BECAUSE I WATCH IT HAPPEN! I KNOW BECAUSE I AM THE SON OF THE WOMEN YOU MURDERED! Edward toke off his mask "I'M EDWARD WINTERS!'

Hans saw the son of Anna and Elsa who is now finally confronting him. He had Elsa's Hair and Anna's Eyes. '_THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!' _he yelled in his mind.

* * *

**I left it in a cliffhanger Don't worry Hans will get what he deserves. Stay Tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well My Friends We're close to the end this one will have heavy sadistic torture and enough Blood and Gore to make the SAW Franchise look like the care bears. so those for the faint of heart do not read this.**

_Chapter 3: Revenge At Last _

_I'd listen to the words he'd say_  
_but in his voice I heard decay_  
_the plastic face forced to portray_  
_all the insides left cold and gray_  
_there is a place that still remains_  
_it eats the fear it eats the pain_  
_the sweetest price he'll have to pay_  
_the day the whole world went away_

_~ The Day The Whole World Went Away- Nine Inch Nails~_

With the words that Edward said he knew Hans was truly shocked by this and afraid that the son of the women he murder is finally about to have his revenge. Edward saw Hans quiver in fear '_ After 15 years of suffering I will finally complete my quest of_ vengeance.' Edward slowly walked up to Hans "I'm going to enjoy torturing you, For the last 15 years my life was in ruins thanks to you." Hans, who was still in shock just snap "NO! NO GOD!" Hans sprung up and tried to punch Edward, Edward saw this and dodge it, He then grabbed Han's arm and twisted it and then Grabbed his neck and threw him against the wall. "That was a stupid move Hans." Edward said in a Sadistic tone, then found Hans unconscious. Edward grabbed Hans and carried him out. "You will know pain beyond your imagination Hans."

Police quickly got to the scene only to see the Brothel in flames. Captain Hendrick got out "Get the fire department out here and some paramedics." Olaf got out and was shocked on how messed up the Brothel was. "Should we get a team in and see if there are any survivors?" Hedrick looked at Olaf "I doubt if we even find a single person alive."

Hendrick was right by the time the fires where put out they enter the brothel only to be greeted by the smell of burnt human flesh and the the dozens of body parts ranging from arms to intestines. Such carnage, despite Hendrick's and Olaf's years of training and cases they still couldn't stomach this carnage. Both officers ran out of the Brothel. "Jesus Fucking Christ! There's barely anything of them. I mean what kind of weapon must he have been using to do such damage?" Said Olaf. Hendrick just stayed still for a couple of seconds. "I don't know. It seems that he has a knack for the term "overkill." Olaf just said : I mean the weapons he must be using must be military graded." Hendrick quickly responded "The question is where does he get those kind of weapons?" Olaf shrugged " Don't know boss?" Then the forensic guy came out and told the pair the evidence he discovered " Well Gentlemen the bullets I recover must have came from 3 type of weapons. First the two guards: One was taken out with an arrow so He must have been using a Compound Bow and the second guy was quickly killed with a Knife, but a Combat Knife and his throat has been cut so deep to the point of decapitation." Olaf and Hendrick looked at each other then turned to the Forensic guy "The guys inside the brothel we're taken out by a very large machine gun. The bullets I recover are 5.56×45 mm NATO which belongs to a M249 SAW machine gun, then the shotgun shells i got were from an automatic shotgun possibly a Jackhammer and last the cartridges that i got are from a grenade launcher, judging by the cartridge it came from a China Lake Pump Action Grenade Launcher. Last there's that guy who was with Hans turned out that he did manage to cut his attacker, Although I can't get a blood sample of the suspect he must have covered it up with ammonia. So this guy takes on his attacker with a small pocket Knife but was quickly taken down, the impact of the punch must have been from a powerful arm cause the guy's head is completely destroyed the skull, the brain it's just a pile of mush. Whoever did this must have some form of Military Background." With that he left, Olaf and Hendrick's mouth were open, shocked by the information they have received. "Grenade Launcher? Machine Gun?! Olaf shouted. One officer came up to them " Sir we counted at least 120 bodies." Before the cop could finished his sentence he was interrupted by Olaf "SO let see we have a guy who has military graded weapons, 70+ bodies and a building now only to be condemned what's next?!" Shouted Olaf "SIR! Hans is not among the dead!" Olaf and Hendrick looked at the officer "What?!" the officer now nervous "We can't find him, someone must have carried him out." Hendrick said "Do you still have the address of Han's brothers and Father?" the low ranking police officer nodded "Yes sir. Why are you asking?" Olaf then said "Cause I have a feeling that there's going to be another body and a death in their family."**  
**

Hans woke up in a shed covered in complete darkness, he tried to move only to feel a power pain in his hands "Well, Well look who's finally awake." Hans head jerked to the left and saw Elsa and Anna's son, Edward. "You sick fuck what are you going to do to me? DO you have any idea what your doing if you kill me all of my 12 brothers and my father will be after you. HE WON'T REST UNTIL YOUR DEAD!" He was quickly silence with a fist to the face, Hans coughed up some blood "Once I'm done with you your family will be next on my list. until then let me explain your tied up to table both of your hands and feet are tied with with razor sharp barb wire so trying to break free isn't going to help." Hans quickly turned his head to see both of his arms and legs to be indeed tied with barb wire. Hans now scared on what unspeakable torture will he do next. Edward casually walked to a small table "Now here I have some toys I like to try out so allow me to explain when we get to this." He grabs a Knife that is use to gut fish "I'll hear you scream. When we get to this one" He shows Hans some Acid "The very flesh will melt right off like Ice cream melting on a hot summer's day and we finally get to this one" He shows a frighten Hans a Circular Saw and turns it on "You'll get to feel the pain I have felt for the last 15 years of my life." With that Edward drove the knife into Hans left side of his body, cutting pieces of flesh off his skin, he enjoyed the screams Hans gave to Edward it was music to his ears "How does it feel Hans? The pain that i feel for the the last 15 years of my life!" He said angrily. Edward then grab the acid and pour it on Han's legs, the smell of his burning flesh was delicious to him. Hans who continue to scream in agony quickly snapped "YOUR A SICK BASTARD!" Edward look at Hans with pure anger, Hans saw the eyes of Edward: Pure Anger. "Sick? Sick?! SO it's not sick when a monster like you raped my mothers in front of me when I was just 10 years old? Tell me is that not SICK?!" He screamed just inches from Han's face. Edward went to get the Circular Saw "And now for the grand finale, but first I have to me some arrangements first let me make you some tourniquets, so you don't bleed out cause you may be here a while." He adjusted the tourniquets and then check the bindings "Bindings nice and secure." He turned to a shaking Hans "You really are shaking, are you sure your alright?" he asked with a grin and then picked up a syringe "You'll love this- adrenaline, now this is so you don't pass out." He then forced Hans mouth open "Now what we don't want is you swallowing your tongue so bear with me." Edward then open a tool box and got out a utility knife "Now this is for your penis but we'll get to that later." Edward then got a scalpel " Scalpel: For your eyelids." He then cut his eyelids "In case you insist on fucking shutting them." Edward smiled and looked at Hans "You see, I know what it feels like to be helpless. Just like how I watched you slaughter my whole family. You know you can't fight fate, right Hans." Edward gave a sinister laugh and turned but quickly remember something "Oh! And look I made this especially for you." He press a button and a large mirror faced Hans. "You like it? Yeah, I don't want you to miss anything Now you got the best view in the house.' He turned to the heart scanner "You hear that? Your heart is beating so fast." Edward put a hand on his heart "No, Me too." He smiled and laugh even more "Look" Edward Points to something on the mirror, Hans eyes moved tot he mirror he saw a small picture of Elsa and Anna both holding a newborn Edward. He breath harder and harder, Edward looked at Hans "Now they get to watch you suffer. They'll be the last thing you'll ever see as I cut off every single one of your fucking limbs." with that he turned on the circular saw and brought the the swirling blade to the right leg of Hans, the blade ripped through the flesh tearing it until it was cut completely. Hans wanted to scream but he couldn't he could only groan in pain. Edward picked up the messy decapitated leg and said in a sadistic mocking tone " Well I guess you won't be needing this anymore." with that he put the leg in a bag. "Now the other leg, but for this I'll need a special tool." Edward walks up to a metal table and picked up a Chainsaw and turned it on, he then brought it up to Hans and begun cutting off his other leg, then his arms. "You can't pass out yet Hans your eyes need a little work to it" Edward then got out some pincers and begun pulling out both of Han's eye's out. A now eyeless and limbless Hans was left on the wooden table, Edward then got out a hacksaw and begun to slowly cut off Han's head.

The Shed was covered in Blood. Edward looked up to the picture which he pinned to the mirror "I have finally avenge you mom, mother." With that he went to his Gun armory room and armed himself, he decided to send a "present" to Han's father and his 12 brothers. "If You Want Peace Then Prepare For War." He then left the shed.

2 hours later

Richard one of Han's 12 brothers was in the family mansion watching the latest news "_Right here behind me is what's left of the infamous brothel "The Sin's End". officials have confirm that this was the work of New York's vigilante that the NYPD and the citizens of New York City has called him "The Punisher" so far the police has only one suspect that could be "The Punisher" that man is Edward Winters a man with a tragic past 15 years ago he witness the rape and murder of his 2 mothers, Elsa Winters a former Police Officer and Anna Summers a coffee brewer at New York's coffee shop call "The Hideout" ever since that tragic event mysterious murders toke place and it's confirm that the body count is an estimate of 2,000 murders. All the victims have been criminals ranging from petty thieves to entire crime organizations. the FBI now want him in for questioning. It's connect that Edward could be The Punisher due to the fail justice that happen in his life. The man name Hans who is guilty of the both the rape and murder of Anna and Elsa was not guilty of the crimes he commit by the judge name Claude Frollo, 5 years later he was found dead in his car with his throat sliced. So far the number of dead in the brothel is estimate to be 120 dead bodies so far Hans is not among the dead, Police are now looking for him. If i can say anything is that the streets of New York city have become safer thanks to The Punisher. I'm Amanda Hillers, Channel 8 news."_

Richard was shock on what happen to his brother's Brothel. he call out to his brothers "Adam, Trevor, Ash, Joey, Franklin, Micheal, Franklin, Jerry, Frank, Eric, Victor! Get down here and bring pops with you.

When all of his 11 brothers and his father, Giovanni we're in the lively room and then explain on what he saw in the news "What am saying is that WE ALL HAVE FUCKING TARGETS ON OUR BACKS!" Eric then said "I told you assholes should have kept Hans in check thanks to that we have this Seeker of vengeance out to get us." Joey then said "Well if you and Adam weren't so bust snorting Crack then all of this could have been avoided." Ash then said "Says the guy that was too busy thinking with dick then with his brain." Giovanni has had enough" Enough!" The room went silent "Right now we need to prepare ourselves cause I know that this guy is heading this way." all 12 brothers nodded and left to get their weapons.

Edward stopped his Hummer that was 5 meters away from the mansion. He then turned to Kristoff and his Uncle Eugene who agree to come over and help him. Both men know that Edward would assault the Southern Isles Family and they convinced Edward to let them help him. Edward agreed. "Okay you both know what to do?" Kristoff and Eugene nodded. Kristoff was in charge of covering Edward and Eugene was to look at the radar for any enemy movement. "Okay Let's Go." with that all 3 got to their positions.

Edward was 2 meters away from the Mansion, he then heard his earpiece ring "What do you got for me Uncle?" He heard the static and then heard his uncle's voice "Edward you got 2 guys on the balcony their names are Adam and Ash their Han's brother, then you got 3 outside the front door Micheal, Jerry and Eric." Edward gave a heavy sigh "Thanks Uncle keep me posted." Edward Got out his M-700 Sniper Rifle, he then attached a silencer on the barrel of the rifle, he then adjusted the bi-pod. "Target is 2 meters away, Wind is alright." he then slowly moved the rifle and waited until both brothers were at an angle so he can take them out with 1 bullet. He breath and waited, he then saw the brothers cross paths. He fired. Bullseye. Both went down. He then left the rifle and radio in Kristoff "Kristoff I want you to come to my location I got a rifle here ready. I need you to cover my ass." he heard Kristoff "Got it. I'm on my way."

Edward wasted No time, he got his tactical crossbow and put an explosive bolt in. he waited until all 3 brothers we're within striking range he waited patiently and saw all 3 brothers closer to each other as if they we're discussing something. He fired.

Micheal was all of sudden hit with something he felled to the ground in pain. "Micheal are you alright?! " he heard his brother Jerry yell. He turn and saw both Jerry and Eric running towards him. He was on the ground until he heard a beeping noise, his eyes grew wide in fear. He saw his brothers trying to carry him "Get away you idiots!" Jerry and Eric didn't know what's happening until the beeping noise stopped. All 3 brothers looked at each other. The bolt exploded.

Edward saw in delight as al 3 brothers we're blown into pieces. He smiled and then open a metal case and picked up his G36 Assault Rifle with AG36 grenade launcher. " In certain extreme situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame its inadequacy, it is necessary to act outside the law. To pursue... natural justice. This is not vengeance. Revenge is not a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment." He said it to himself. It's the one thing he learn in life.

Edward walk cautiously to the front door and was prepare to go in until he heard a voice "God damn it Joey we both know all 3 are fucked!" He got out a flash bag. he kicked the door open and threw the flash bag. He then pulled out his Combat Knife and rush into the living room and killed all 5 targets that we're in the room. Edward then saw another one trying to shoot but was too scare.

Richard couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger, His eyes grew wider as "The Punisher" walks towards him.

Edward then toke the gun away from him it was a simple Mossberg 500 short shotgun. He grabbed the shotgun and hits Richards with it. "Tell me we're Giovanni?" Richard broke easily "Up stairs in his room. Double doors. Please let me live." Edward smiled and said "I can't let you live." He then brought the shotgun to his head. Richard angrily said "What the fuck am I going to do?" Edward said nothing as he pulled the trigger. The shotgun blast blew Richard's head clean off the walls were covered in blood splatters.

Edward went up stairs and walk through the hallway he heard a voice "Quiet asshole." He then was about to open the door until heard like 4 guns click. Edward then put a grenade in his grenade launcher. he then rammed the rifle through the wooden door and fired the launcher. The entire room blew up. Edward open the door and saw legs and other body parts fill the room or what's left of the room.

Edward finally reach the double doors. He check his rifle and then barge through the door he saw the last 2 brothers who pulled out their guns but we're too late both fell but Edward didn't fired his gun, he then quickly remember "Your trying to get yourself killed Edward?" Kristoff said in goody way. Edward smiled "Thanks Kristoff."

Edward then turn his attention to Giovanni "You killed my sons." He said in a surprised tone. Edward then got Han's decapitated and eyeless head out of his bag and threw it to the ground the head rolled and stop at Giovanni feet "All 13 of them." Edward Said in a neutral tone. He saw Giovanni heisting to grab his gun that was on his desk, Edward saw that "Be My Guest." Edward said in a menacing tone "You toke everything from me. My Life. My Childhood. My Mothers. My Happiness." Giovanni then grabbed his gun, Edward then brought up his Assault Rife and Fired. Emptying the entire clip into Giovanni. He felled to the ground gasping for air and gurgling out blood. Edward walks up to him "I killed your sons, I killed your friends. Now I've killed you." He grabbed Giovanni's dying carcass and threw it out the window

Edward saw his lifeless body fall and the now dead Giovanni drop dead to the ground. "It's finally over." He said to himself. He heard Kirstoff voice "Edward we got to get out of here the Police will be all over this place. We have to go now." Edward reach for his Earpiece "Alright let's get out of here." With that he left the mansion. He meet up with his uncle and Kirstoff. "Is it over?" Eugene asked. Edward nodded "It's finally over. My mom and mother can finally rest in peace." Kirstoff and Eugene gave Edward a hug "Remember Edward, your mothers will always be with you don't you forget that." said a tearful Eugene. Edward look at both his mother's best friend and his uncle "Let's Go Home."

**AN: I had a blast writing this chapter. When I read the chapeter where Hans raped Anna and Elsa was force to watch it happen i had a great joy on having Hans being torture in every single way. As for the whole Family stuff I wanted to add some action to it make my OC wreck shit up. Also this isn't the last chapter. Also I don't know what to call my OC. SO what would happen will "The Punisher" be the official Nickname for my OC. you just have to find out. Sorry if I'm not good at this. I do try my bes anyway Finale chapter is already in development, Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Friends this is the last Chapter of my Fanfic. I like to thank IamRotting for inspiring me to write this fic, I'll like to thank his Fic, Coffee and Arrest. This chapter is inspire by The Punisher(2004 film), Hobo With A Shotgun(2011) and Punisher: Warzone(2008). This will have a little montage infact I think this chapter is the most one i had the most fun in doing. Anyway Thank You All.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Vengeance Has A Name_

_Just take a look at the papers, and your leaders:  
they're killers and they're liars.  
See what they do in your name to make the bodies pile higher.  
The murders and the terror, they've done it forever  
as we sit back and smile at the script that they sell us._

_~ Days Of Revenge- Ramallah ~_

"Come on Edward let see what your aunt has cooking for us." Eugene said with a smile as the men stopped at his aunt Rapunzel's house. Edward was still a bit shock knowing he killed Han's entire crime family "I guess having dinner wouldn't hurt." said a calm Edward. "You joining us Kristoff?" Kirstoff kindly decline "No thanks I'm going to lay low for a bit." Edward walks up to His mother's friend and hugged him, Kirstoff was toke by surprised by this "Thank you Kirstoff. Thanks for everything." Kirstoff returned the embrace "Hey, It's all over now, Your mothers will finally rest in peace." Edward looked at Kirstoff and shoke hands and he left going back to his normal life. Eugene put his hand on Edward's shoulder "Come on we don't want to keep your Aunt waiting." Edward nodded and both men enter the house only to be greeted by a certain brunette "Oh god I'm glad both of you are safe!" Said Rapunzel who was worry the entire time, worry that she'll lose her husband and her nephew, she already lost her cousin along with her wife she wasn't ready to lose her last 2 family members. Edward hugged his aunt back "I'll never leave you guys. Your my only family." Rapunzel look at his nephew "Let's eat dinner you two must be famish after that assault." Edward nodded.

_Southern Isles Family Mansion _

Police were all over the Mansion, Captain Hendrick and Olaf got out of their cars "Jesus Christ." said a shocked Olaf. "Get a team inside now!" said Hendrick "Olaf you go in with them." Olaf nodded.

10 Officers enter the mansion only to be greeted with carnage and death. The floor was covered in blood. Olaf saw 5 men all with their throats slit open and then he a saw a man with his head blown off "Oh dear god." said Olaf "Alright men up stairs." said Olaf all officers went up to look for any evidence but where met with only more carnage. They pass the room where 5 brothers- or what's left of the brothers. Then they finally reach the double door room "Alright men if anything moves shot to injury is that understood?" all officers nodded with that Olaf kicked the door and was meet with a Blood Stain Skull Painting covering the room. "Jesus Fucking Christ." said Olaf.

Hendrick was waiting outside when Olaf and his men came out of the mansion "I trust the news isn't good at all.' Olaf just said "Hendrick it's a total shit hole there's barely any of the family to send to the morgue." Hendrick just gave a small chuckle "Pretty soon he'll put every cop here in retirement." Olaf couldn't agree more in fact it's true Edward's actions has done a lot of good for the people of New York City. Ever since he started his one-man war on crime. there's less reports of murders, rape, theft. "What are we going to do Hendrick? Hendrick looked at his old friend "You and me are going to stop by Edward's and see if we can help him." Olaf was shock by this "Help? Why I mean he blames the entire Police Department for the death of his mothers. Why are we going to help him?" Hendrick thought about this for quite a while "Look maybe he can trust us, I mean let's face it Olaf, He's Elsa's and Anna's kid, He has done so much good for the people we might as well Help him in tracking more criminals." Olaf thought about the plan "Sounds good to me but what are we going to tell the entire department?" "Easy we won't. This is just us. We can't have anyone know about this." said Hendrick. Olaf looked at his friend "Alright I'm with you."

_Aunt Rapunzel's Apartment _

Back at Rapunzel's apartment the trio we're calmly eating their dinner, Rapunzel and Eugene we're eating some steak with baked potato while Edward was just a salad Eugene and Rapunzel knew that their Nephew was a vegetarian, he never really liked meat at all. "So Edward dear what are you going to do next? Are you really going to leave New York?" asked a worried Rapunzel, Eugene turn his sights on Edward who is eager to know if Edward will really leave New York. Edward Looked at his aunt and uncle, his only family left "Aunt, Uncle I decided not to leave New York. The people here look up to me. I was only one that's doing what police can't truly do." Eugene and Rapunzel all of sudden got out from their seats and hugged Edward "Oh sweetie I'm so happy you made the right decision. You have no idea how happy we are to learn that your staying." said a cheerful Rapunzel. Edward stopped for a bit and saw the news "Aunt, can you turn the volume a bit?" Rapunzel broke away the embrace and turn the volume a bit on the current news. "That's Hendrick." said a surprised Eugene. "_Commissioner Hendrick what can you tell us about this current murders in New York City?"_ _Hendrick replied "This is the work of someone who has taken the law into his own hands." The news reporter then ask "And what about this mysterious vigilante that the NYPD and the Citizens of New York has taken to call him "The Punisher"? "Well I can tell you this the people of New York City can sleep more easily knowing that tomorrow there'll be a safer city." "Thank you Commissioner Hendrick. As right now all these 3 incidents have the same things: A man dressed in Black Military Graded Gear, a white skull, and that all these murder victims have been criminals. I'm Stephine Myers, Channel 8 News." _ Eugene looked at his nephew "Pretty soon Edward they're going to find out." Rapunzel all of sudden got worried "Your uncle is right. If they do find out that your 'The Punisher' what will you do sweetheart?" Edward thought about this "Let's just hope they don't find out." Eugene and Rapunzel look at their nephew 5 years ago they didn't agree on Edward's method on taking out crime and his brutal ways in dealing with criminals but over the years they learn that the way he deals with criminals is the only way. Edward got up from the couch "I should be going first I'm going to talk to my mothers" he said in a very sad tone, it's been 15 years since the death of his mothers, Edward still hasn't forgotten the images, the tears, the torment he suffer and still suffers to this day. Rapunzel and Eugene both toke notice in his tone "Edward, Do you want us to come with you?" Edward shook the sad memories and then turn ti his aunt and uncle "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. If I get something I'll call you guys okay?" Both nodded in agreement. With that he left. Edward got into his Black Custom Hummer and rode off into the night.

_New York graveyard_

Edward stopped his Hummer '_15 years since that tragic day, still this place gives me a hard time'_ he said in his mind. Opening the door of his Hummer, Edward was holding two objects for the gravestone, Blue Roses and a Coffee cup from The Hideout. He had trouble walking to his Mother's grave, Haunting Flashbacks palyed in his mind from the rape scene to him becoming "The Punisher". He felt tears form in his eyes._  
_

"_Please Hans Stop! yelled both Elsa and Anna as they we're being raped in front a ten year old Edward." _

Edward Collapse to the ground crying at the memory that still haunts him to this day. The flash kept playing in his mind

_An evil Hans walked up to Edward, crying over his mothers's seaman and bloodied bodies "Oh Edward If only your mothers we're smart enough. That's okay You'll join them soon enough." with that Hans held up his pistol and shot Edward in the chest. "Make sure to leave a "Special Message" for Rapunzel._

Edward sobbed as he punch the ground in anger and sadness.

"_I'm sorry son, your mothers are dead. We couldn't do anything." said the doctor to Edward who was in a the hospital bed. "M-m-m MOMMY! Mother!" Yelled a sad stricken Edward._

Edward then remembers the day that Hans got out of jail as a free man, not guilty of the crimes he committed.

_"How the hell can the police ignore what he did, blindly stupidly disregarding the 2 graves he's filled, the thousands of who have suffer, the love ones he's crippled! Yelled a 15 year old enraged Edward._

_Rapunzel and Eugene look in tears as their 15 year old nephew cried over the injustice that happen "Look at all the crime that's happening and cops not doing their god damn jobs right, Where the hell are they as these decent people get torn to shreds by monsters? How the hell do they live with themselves?!"  
_

Edward then heard Hans's mocking voice in his head

_"Does it depress you? To know just how pathetically alone you really are."_

He then remembers when his Aunt and Uncle count him doing his Vigilante Justice.

_"Edward, this isn't the right choice! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE BECOMING?!" Yelled a tearful Rapunzel after discovering that Edward has started killing criminals._

_"You see Aunt, The cops can't stop crime, That's what the people don't understand. I am doing what the cops aren't doing. I AM TAKING THEM OUT!" yelled a 20 year old Edward._

Edward wiped his tears away, got up and finally reached the graves of his mothers _Anna Copper _and _Elsa Richardson. _"Hi mom, mother. I brought you something for you guys." He first laid down the blue roses he brought to his mom "It's your favorite remember? I got something for you too mommy." He then laid the coffee cup "Remember how mother use to make your favorite coffee each day." He place his hand on the gravestone "If only you guys can see what am doing. But this doesn't change anything. Night after night is the same thing I kill 20 punks and 200 take their places, after you guys we're taken away from me I promise you two that I'll make New York City a safer place so that no Ten year old can sufferer the same fate as I did." He cried again "You two we're always there for me. I wish I could bring you guys back so I can hear your voices and hug you guys one last time." He wiped his tears away "I'm sorry guys I have to go. Hope I see you in my dreams." with that he left the graveyard and went back home.

_Next Day_

"Master Edward." said Kai as he open the door to Edward's room. He was placing a rose on a table which on the wall was hanging a big photograph of his mothers. kai was certain he heard Edward cry a bit "Yes Kai." Kai look at Edward 'Master, Commissioner Hendrick and Captain Olaf are here sir." Edward was surprised by this unexpected visit "Send them in Kai." Kai bowed "As you wish sir."

Moments later Edward Came down to the living room "Hendrick, Olaf what do you two guys want?" Olaf and Hendrick looked at Edward "Now look Edward me and Olaf know what your doing. Killing Criminals, Wiping out entire Criminal Organizations and not to mention you kill the entire Southern Isles crime syndicate." Said Hendrick in a non-hostile tone "And? Are you two going to arrest me for what am doing? In case you two don't realize I'm doing what the police fail to do." Olaf then said "Edward we're not here to arrest you. We're actually here to help you." Edward was taken back by this "Help me? Why?" Olaf gave a small smile "We all knew that there's assholes that slip through the cracks. And here is what am talking about." He then hands Edward a file "Here's a list of assholes that slip through our hands. Rapists, Pedophiles, Child Murders, you name it." Edward scan the list and face Olaf and Hendrick "I want to thank you guys but i still won't forgive you two for what happen to my mothers." Hendrick gave a small nod "We understand Edward, we're still haunted to this day. Hope this can help you." with that both left the house. "Kai!' Edward shouted. Kai came in "Yes Master Edwards?" Edward look at the list again and faced Kai "Prepare my weapons Kai. It's time for some hunting /" Kai knew what he meant "Yes Sir." with that he left to the armory. '_War,It never changes." _

_New York City_

"Come on just fucking kill her already!" Yelled a armed thug as he's robbing a store. His friend was pointing his gun at a female clerk "Die you fucking bitch!" He was about to fired until He head was blown away. The thug look at the store entrance and his eyes were wide with fear. There he saw The White Skull painted on a Black Bullet Proof Vest. Edward walked in Holding a Smith & Wesson Model 500 "Ever saw what a .500 S&W Magnum can do to a person?" said Edward. The thug just stood there shaking in fear. Edward pointed his Magnum and fired. The bullet blow a big hole in the thug's head. The female clerk look at the one that everyone calls "The Punisher" "Thank you Mister." Edward smiled as he left a 100 dollar bill on the counter "All in a day's work Ma'am." with that he left the store.

Near a street corner a 20 year old bruised prostitute was doing her college homework until it was ripped from her hands "Fucking Bitch! Stop wasting your time doing your homework and get up on the block and make me some money!" He yelled. "I don't want to work for you anymore!" She yelled. The abusive pimp was now enraged "What the fuck did you say." He raised his fist about to hit her until he was impaled by a sharp object. Edward then pulled the machete from his stomach "Listen Miss, go to someone who cares about you."the woman nodded and left the scene. " You have a date with death." with that he hacked the pimp's neck and continue to hack it until his head was decapitated.

In a warehouse two guys we're playing poker, their bets:Women. The women we're gagged and tied up to a pole. "FUCK IT!" he slammed his cards in anger "Here you can have the fucking bitches!" he screamed as he grabbed a handful of cocaine and dunk it in his head "Merry Christmas you fucking sluts." in a split second the winner had an arrow sticking out of his head. "WHAT THE-" he was cut off by another arrow in his throat. The thug grabbed his throat as he saw The Punisher emerge from the shadows "Here's something for your head." with that Edward shot the thug's head with his .45 caliber Heckler & Koch USP. He then proceed into freeing the women "Ladies, these assholes won't trouble you any longer." with that every woman hugged him and some gave him some kisses.

In a car a pedophile dressed as Santa Clause was spying some kids playing in a park. "I'm going to come out both of your chimneys and give a "nice" present." He was about pleasure himself until a heard the click of a shotgun. Edward Look at the monster and held his Mosseburg shotgun and pointed it to him "Jerk on this you sack of shit." with that he blew his head off. blood and parts of his brain splatter the car windows.

"New York City. Forget the things you've heard about the place. About the "New" New York. Hell's Kitchen is called Clinton. Park... Full of tourists. But it's not real. The old New York is waiting just below the surface. There's nothing to help you when the darkness falls. You're laid open so the world can rummage in your guts. Just because the mayor chased away the monsters, chased the to Brooklyn and the Bronx, don't think this place has changed. Not in it's heart. Not where it lives. Do not fall in New York City. No one's gonna catch you." Edward said it out loud as he stood on the balcony of a brothel he cleared out

_'Let me tell you about my life both of my mothers we're raped and murder in front me. I toke a bullet. I should've Died too but I lived. I figure out why. The ones who killed my family they gave me a reason to live. I'm back and it's their turn to die. Every Muzzle Flash means one more monster gone. Those who do evil to others - the rapists, pedophiles, Child Murderers, Women Abusers - you will come to know me well. Edward Richardson is dead. Call me... The Punisher.'_

**AN: There you have it all done It's finally done. Thank you Iamrotting for your support Keep an eyes out for my next Frozen fanfic _"Arendelle's Dark Heroes" Thank you All._**


End file.
